Ekans
| name='Ekans'| jname=(アーボ Arbo)| image= | ndex=#023| evofrom=None| evointo=Arbok| gen=Generation I| pronun= ECK-ehns | hp=35| atk=60| def=44| satk=40| sdef=54| spd=55| species=Snake Pokémon| type= | height=6'07"| weight=15.2 lbs.| ability=Intimidate *Shed Skin| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Ekans (アーボ Arbo) is a -type Pokémon first appearing in the Generation I games. It is able to evolve into Arbok at level 22. Appearance Ekans is a snake-like Pokémon with purple and yellow coloring. It's underside leading to its tail is yellow, and it has a yellow rattle at the tip of its tail. Ekans have large yellow eyes with slit reptilian pupils. Across its neck is a large yellow band. Ekans backwards is snake! Special Abilities Ekans, like real snakes, have the ability to unhinge their jaws, giving them the ability to swallow prey whole such as Pidgey, Spearow or their eggs. Ekans also share other characteristics with snakes, such as using its tongue to test the air for the presence of prey and shedding its skin. In Anime Ekans first appearance in the anime was in the episode Pokémon Emergency!, where it was revealed to be Jessie's Pokémon. Ekans was widely known for being under the ownership of Jessie, a member of Team Rocket, who had received it on her birthday. It later evolved into an Arbok in the episode Dig Those Diglett!, and was released in the episode A Poached Ego. It was seen in 12 episodes as an Ekans! Those would be; Pokemon Emergency, Ash Catches a Pokemon, Challenge of the Samauri, Clefairy and the Moon Stone, The Path to the Pokemon League, Pokemon Shipwreck, The Island of Giant Pokemon, Beauty and the Beach, The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, Primeape Goes Bananas, Pokemon Fashion Flash, and Dig Those Diglett. In Game Locations | pokemon=Ekans| redblue=4, 11, 23(Red) Trade(Blue)| rbrarity=Common(Red) None(Blue)| yellow=Trade| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Goldenrod Game Corner for 700 coins(Gold) Route 3, 4, 32, 33(Silver)| gsrarity=Unlimited(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| crystal=Route 3, 4, 32, 33, 42| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 4, 8, 9, 10, 11, 22, 23(FireRed) Trade(LeafGreen)| frlgrarity=Common(FireRed) None(LeafGreen)| diamondpearl=Route 212| dprarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| platinum=Route 212| ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| heartgoldsoulsilver=Game Corner for 700 Coins(HeartGold) Route 3, 4, 32, 33, 37(SoulSilver]])| hgssrarity=Unlimited(HeartGold) Uncommon(SoulSilver]])| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole.| yellow=The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest.| gold=It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however.| silver=It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless.| crystal=It flutters the tip of its tongue to seek out the scent of prey, then swallows the prey whole.| ruby=Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head.| sapphire=Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head.| emerald=An Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head.| firered=A very common sight in grassland, etc. It flicks its tongue in and out to sense danger in its surroundings.| leafgreen=Moving silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole.| diamond=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind.| pearl=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind.| platinum=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind.| heartgold=It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however.| soulsilver=It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Ekans/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Ekans/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Ekans/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Ekans/Learnset Generation IV Known Trainer With an Ekans *Jessie Origins Ekans' English name is the word "snake" spelled backwards. Its Japanese name, "Arbok", is either the backwards spelling of "cobra" without the "c", or it is a mistake made on the word "boa" when spelled backwards. Trivia *Ekans is the first, pure Poison Pokémon in the National Dex. *Ekans was originally to be called its Japanese name "Arbo", in the English versions. *Ekans is actually "Snake" spelled backwards. Category: Poison Pokémon Category: Generation I Pokémon